


A Helpless Advisor

by Dumpling3000



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Clarus is a dick in this, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, MT Prompto Argentum, Parent Cor Leonis, Protective Ignis Scientia, chapter 1 is ignis pov, chapter 2 is Cor pov, cor is prompts dad, fic of a fic, it gets really fluffy towards the end though, just thought i'd include the warning to be safe, like more than he is in Poor Wayfaring Stranger, poor wayfaring stranger, so be prepared for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpling3000/pseuds/Dumpling3000
Summary: Prompto Argentum is an MT unit. He was rescued by Cor the Immortal, and has begun adjusting to life outside of the training facility. When Cor needs to leave town on crownsguard duty, he leaves Prompto in the care of Ignis. Ignis swears to protect him while he is gone, but this proves more challenging than anticipated when the people from whom he hopes to protect Prompto are also the people he has sworn to serve.This is a fic of a fic! based off of Poor Wayfaring Stranger by Lithos_Saeculum (which is so good and I've read it three times, which is saying a lot considering it's over 300,000 words long). If you haven't read PWS (first of all, you should) I hope there is enough context to understand what's going on.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poor Wayfaring Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725950) by [lithos_saeculum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithos_saeculum/pseuds/lithos_saeculum). 



Ignis was not terribly surprised to receive a phone call from Cor the Immortal. The first time Cor had walked through the door to his humble apartment, with a confused young blonde, he had been shocked, but now that he had gotten into the habit of babysitting Cor's adopted son, he found his phone calls to be anticipated.

That was not a sentence he ever thought he would think, and yet, here he was.

"Scientia," Ignis answered after exactly one ring.

"Ignis," Cor said on the other line, "I have a huge favor to ask you."

 _Shocking_ Ignis thought to himself, as if Cor wasn't constantly asking him for favors these days. It was worth it, though. When he first learned Prompto had been raised as an MT in Niflheim, he was worried about what this could mean for Noctis' safety. But as he truly got to know Prompto, he realized he was just an abused teenager who didn't know the first thing about Lucian society, and certainly had no desire to harm the prince. In fact, Prompto and Noctis had become fast friends, despite Prompto's disturbingly sheltered upbringing, and Noctis' disinterest (or inability) to connect with other kids his age. And, all things considered, Ignis found Prompto to be one his favorite people to spend time with as well.

"How can I be of assistance, Marshal?"

"Look," Ignis could practically hear Cor running his hand down his face, "I have to be out of town for a week. Crownsguard business. I wish I didn't have to, but I can't just... Okay, so here's what I'm asking," Ignis was not new to the Marshal's rambling when it came to Prompto, and he waited patiently for him to finish his thought, "I need someone to watch over the kid when I'm gone, and you're the only person I trust with him. To keep him safe, and make sure he's eating, and isn't, you know completely terrified all the time."

Ignis contemplated this for a moment. In truth, Ignis didn't trust anyone else to take care of Prompto either. He'd grown quite protective of the young man, (the kid, if he was being honest,) and the thought of leaving him for a week with anyone other than Cor or himself stirred a great deal of anxiety in his stomach.

"I'd compensate you for your time, of course," Cor continued.

"Oh, Marshal I couldn't--"

He was cut off by Cor's chuckle.

"Ignis, you are the first seventeen year old I've met who would turn down pay for a babysitting gig."

Ignis cleared his throat uncomfortably. He always felt strange when people reminded him of his youth, he hadn't felt like a child since he was six.

"If you insist, I will accept, but I hope you know spending time with Prompto is a reward in itself. There will be times during the week that I am occupied with meetings, but most of my work is done remotely or with His Highness, which I'm sure both Prompto and Noct will not mind sharing my time. When I am previously occupied, I hope you don't mind Prompto spending some time alone with Gladio or Arcis. I trust them for an hour or two,"

"Yeah, those knuckleheads can handle Prompto for a bit," Cor replied, "As long as you're keeping an eye on him when you're not ‘previously occupied.’”

"Of course, Marshall,"

"Thank you so much, Ignis, you have no idea how much this means to me. Okay, so I'll drop him off the day after tomorrow," Ignis glanced at his calendar: the day after tomorrow is Saturday, "And I'll pick him up the Sunday after. You can handle that?"

"Of course, Marshal," Ignis responded.

After all, Prompto may be troubled, but he was remarkably well behaved. What was the worst that could happen?

\----

Cor arrived on Saturday with Prompto trailing behind him. And behind Prompto, trailed a suitcase, one with wheels and a long handle. It was yellow with purple polka dots. Ignis smiled quickly to himself, imagining Cor the Immortal going luggage shopping with Prompto, ensuring him that this week away would be fun, and not at all upsetting. He could tell by Prompto's closely knitted eyebrows and folded-in posture that it hadn't worked entirely, but he hoped to convince him of the same with a gentle smile as he entered the room.

"Prompto! How wonderful to see you. I see you've gotten new luggage for the occasion," Ignis said warmly.

"Yes," Prompto agreed in his matter-of-fact way, "It's to hold my clothes, and my toothbrush."

"Indeed," Ignis agreed, and he looked up at Cor who was holding three potted plants.

"Hope you don't mind," Cor said, nodding down at the plants, "He was about to have a panic attack at the thought of leaving them behind."

"Yes," Prompto agreed, "If I leave the plants, I won't know if they need water. I don't want the plants to die."

"Of course not, I trust you will look after the plants just fine in the Marshal's absence." said Ignis.

Prompto nodded, and Cor set the plants down gently on the kitchen counter.

"Alright, kid, you're gonna be good for Ignis, right?" Cor asked.

"Yes, Cor," Prompto responded, standing up straight.

"Good," Cor responded. He leaned in close to Prompto and whispered something in his ear. Prompto nodded again, and Cor grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him in close for a hug. Prompto did not reciprocate the hug, but he leaned in close, and closed his eyes as he practically melted into Cor's strong form. Ignis brought Prompto's luggage into the guest room, and returned to find the hug just barely finished. Cor looked like he was ready to leave, but he turned back to Ignis.

"Ignis, a word?" He asked before leaving.

Ignis nodded.

"Look, I’m not gonna have any cell service during this mission, so you won’t have any way to reach me in case of emergency. I trust you, just... make sure nothing happens to him, okay? The kid's been through enough. Protect him with your life if you need to."

Ignis smiled with amusement and put a gentle hand on Cor's shoulder. He thought about the nickname Arcis had given Cor, _Papa Bear_ , and just how fitting it was.

"I hope it doesn't come to that Marshal, but if it does, you have my word."

Cor nodded, and clapped Ignis on the shoulder. He turned to Prompto and gave him a quick kiss on top of his blonde hair before muttering, “ _be good, kid_ ”, and stalking out the door. Prompto stood in the kitchen staring ahead of himself miserably.

A knock sounded at the door moments after Cor left, and Arcis, the crownsguard assigned to Prompto, entered for his nighttime shift. Prompto smiled at him, and Ignis imagined a life where his only job was to make sure this innocent child didn't hurt anyone. He didn't let his bitterness show however and he nodded at Arcis as he entered.

That night Ignis showed Prompto how to make mushroom barley soup, and they played three rounds of Altissian Pickup. Then Ignis put on some classical music on his record player, and let Prompto sway quietly on the couch while he completed some paperwork. He was relieved to find Prompto had relaxed almost entirely, and was actually enjoying a pleasant evening. At 10, he brought up the dozing teen, got him to brush his teeth and sent him to bed. He didn't complain the way Noct did, and when he laid down in his bed, Ignis wouldn't be surprised if he had fallen directly to sleep.

\----

Ignis woke around six the next morning and started brewing a pot of coffee. Most people might make coffee for one, if there was just one of them drinking the coffee, but Ignis knew he would have plenty of need for that sweet caffeine throughout the day, and made enough coffee for about six cups. Ignis was a late to bed, early to rise kind of person, and he had no desire for this to be reflected in his job performance. He then got started on breakfast. He wondered if rice porridge would be too much for Prompto, and started making some, while also thawing some leek and potato soup in case the porridge proved too heavy. It was hard to know what he would be able to handle, since he had never eaten solid food before leaving the facility in Niflheim, but soup was always a safe bet.

Ignis was surprised, however, to hear a knock on the door before Prompto even woke up. Turning the stove down to low, Ignis padded over to his door, sleep still in his eyes and still in his pajamas. He did not expect The King and The Shield to be standing outside his door, yet there they were.

Ignis jerked away from the door as soon as he opened it to bow quickly, ninety degrees, just as he's been taught, but a bit more awkward and rushed than most of his previous bows as they hadn't taken place in his own kitchen at 6:57 in the morning.

"Your Majesty," he exclaimed, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He stood quickly and ushered the two men inside, showing them to the dining room table just out of the kitchen.

"Ignis, I hope I'm not Intruding," King regis himself said, sitting as Ignis poured two more cups of coffee from the pot that was steadily percolating on the counter.

"Of course not, I could never be too busy for His Majesty,"Ignis replied, ignoring Noct and Gladio’s voices in the back of his head calling him a _kiss-ass_ , "cream or sugar?"

"Two of each, please," King Regis said.

"Black," Said the King's shield, Clarus, who sat in the seat directly next to the king.

"How can I help you gentlemen this morning?" Ignis rephrased, hoping to coax some answers out of the two men sitting at this kitchen table.

"Ignis," Clarus began, "The Marshal informed us that the MT would be in your care for the next week."

Ignis placed the two mugs next to the King and his Shield, and turned back to the kitchen to retrieve his own.

"Indeed," He replied, "Prompto will be in my care until Sunday."

"It seems prudent for you to know," Clarus continued, "that His Majesty and myself have some tests we plan on doing with Prompto within that time. I hope you don't mind sharing his company."

Ignis sat in his chair, back straight and harsh.

"With all due respect, sir, I would imagine the Marshal would want to be involved with these decisions." Ignis said, deeply uncomfortable to be disagreeing with the shield himself.

"The Marshal is not involved with these particular tests," Clarus continued, "and we expect your discretion on the matter. Cor isn't interested in what we can learn from an MT unit we have in our control, but you must understand the entire kingdom can benefit from knowledge that we can gain from Prompto."

"So you're saying..." Ignis began, "You're saying you plan on experimenting on Prompto, after I promised to Cor the Immortal that I would keep him safe, but I am not allowed to inform him of this experimentation," Ignis began, and upon Clarus dutiful nod, he continued, "I do not feel comfortable with this."

To Ignis' dismay, Clarus laughed.

"Ignis, my boy, your comfort is the least of our concerns. our priority is the safety of Lucis, and you either agree or you are a traitor," The Shield's eyes bore into Ignis', making him feel small, "And while I'm sure you aren't interested in treason, you will allow us to work with Prompto to learn as much about MTs as is possible."

Ignis looked from Clarus to the King, who gave him a sympathetic nod. There wasn't much he could do to argue with a sympathetic nod from the king. He thought for a moment, to formulate his next argument, when a small voice came from the door of the guest room.

" _Oh_ ," Prompto said, softly and sleepily, observing the three men in Ignis' excuse for a dining room.

"Good Morning Prompto," Ignis tried to keep his voice and face neutral as he stood slowly from his seat at the table, "Come, sit. Are you hungry?"

"No," Prompto responded. Ignis was relieved as the porridge was now stuck to the bottom of the pan and the soup was not yet thawed. Prompto sat in the seat closest to Ignis and furthest from Clarus, eyeing Clarus and His Majesty with more than a little suspicion.

"Prompto," Regis began when Prompto sat at the table, "Clarus and I have some questions we were hoping you could help us with." Prompto frowned, and Ignis reached for his hand under the table, interlacing his fingers in a sign of comfort and solidarity.

"I hope I can answer," Prompto responded after a brief but uncomfortable silence.

"We would like you to help us discover what it is Niflehiem wants to accomplish, the goals of MTs such as yourself, as it were."

"The goal of an MT is to destroy our enemies." Prompto replied plainly.

"Of course, and we do know this," Regis replied, "But our question now is why."

"Because they are our enemies," Prompto replied, his voice raising a bit with anxiety, and Ignis squeezed his hand tightly.

"With all due respect, your majesty, what is the point of all this? What is your intention?"

"He's telling us to get to the point," Clarus said, bitterly eyeing Ignis.

"Prompto, Ignis, here is our proposal," Regis said, "We want to infiltrate the Niflheim Magitek training facility. That way we can find more about their plans. And Prompto here, knows more about the facility than anyone.”

“Dress him up like an MT, that part shouldn’t be hard,” Clarus continued, “And blend in. That’s all we want from you, blend in and listen. Find out what people are talking about, the scientists, the guards, everyone.”

Ignis stared. Had they waited for Cor to be out of town to force Prompto into this secret mission? Or did they send him away intentionally? Either way, he was sure if Cor was here this wouldn’t even be a conversation.

“Well, if it truly is a proposal as you say, I’m afraid we will have to decline,” Ignis said diplomatically.

“It’s not the kind of proposal you get to decline, Ignis.” Clarus snapped. Prompto was sitting rigidly by Ignis’ side. His eyes were wide and his face was pale.

“Cor said I don’t have to go back.” Prompto said quietly, almost a whisper.

“I’m afraid that wasn’t Cor’s promise to make,” Regis responded, almost kindly if it weren’t for the context.

“We’re Cor’s commanding officers, son,” Clarus said a touch more gently, “You report to us before Cor and certainly before Ignis.”

“We will leave for Niflheim tomorrow. Ignis, we’ll pick up Prompto around 8:00--” Regis began.

“I’ve made my position on the matter clear,” Ignis said sharply but calmly, “But if you insist on taking Prompto I insist on joining you. I made a promise to the Marshal to protect Prompto and I find that may be difficult if I am to stay in Lucis while he travels to Neflheim.”

Regis and Clarus exchanged glances, and seemed to come to understanding when the king nodded.

“Fine, the royal babysitter can come too,” Clarus agreed, “But you can’t let your affection for Prompto get in the way of the mission. Your allegiance to the crown comes before all else, don’t forget that Ignis. We can’t afford to have you acting like a child”

“Of course not, sir,” Ignis replied, noting the small gasp emitted from Prompto at the word affection. He realized it was the first breath he heard him take in minutes, but now his breaths were coming quick and shallow. Ignis removed his hand from Prompto’s to rub calming circles on his back.

“Well, we’ll let you gentlemen get back to your business,” Regis said, standing stiffly, “And again, we do ask your discretion. There is no reason Noctis needs to know about this.”

“I understand. Have a pleasant day Your Majesty,” Ignis stood and bowed, and tried not to sound sarcastic as he bid the two men farewell. The door shut, and Ignis stood facing the door for a few seconds too long. Great. Just splendid. He turned back to Prompto, still sitting at the table.

“I don’t want to do it,” Prompto said, far too quietly, and Ignis sat down next to him, resuming the calming circles on his back.

“I know Prompto, I don’t either,” He replied earnestly, “But we cannot disobey direct orders from the King. And anyway, the fact that they chose to do this in Cor’s absence implies they plan on you returning no worse for wear before he returns on Sunday. The King and his Shield are immensely experienced, and I trust they will keep you safe. And I will keep you safe as well, to the best of my abilities. I swear this to you.”

Ignis said this to convince himself almost as much as to convince Prompto. Prompto did not seem convinced, but he did seem to calm, just a little.

“Cor is going to kill me though,” Ignis muttered as he took his hand away from Prompto. Prompto looked startled for a moment before a look of understanding crossed his face.

“That is a turn of phrase. Cor won’t kill you.” Prompto concluded.

Ignis wasn’t entirely sure about that, but he didn’t want to upset Prompto more.

“Indeed, your studies seem to be paying off,” Ignis patted Prompto’s back and stood, “Now if you might excuse me for a moment, I have a phone call to make.”

\----

They arrived at the training facility the next night around 1:00 am. The ride had been tense and silent. Prompto wore the MT armor that Clarus had provided. His helmet sat on the seat beside him and he stared miserably down at his hands. Ignis sat to his left and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Clarus sat in the passenger seat and a crownsguard Ignis didn’t recognize, dressed as a Niflheim security guard, drove the van.

Prompto took Clarus' spot in front, and they closed the divider between the front and back seats so no one looking in would be able to see Ignis and Clarus in the back. A screen glowed red in front of the gate.

"IDENTIFICATION REQUIRED FOR ENTRANCE," a robotic voice blared from the screen. Prompto flinched, then took off his metal glove and scanned the barcode tattooed on his wrist under the screen. "UNIT 05953234 ACCEPTED. REPORT TO DESIGNATED QUARTERS."

Ignis grimaced at the thought that this number was Prompto's entire identity for the vast majority of his life. The fact that he was assisting in bringing him back to this horrible place, that this was all happening when Prompto was under his care, made him feel nauseous, but he kept a stiff upper lip and paid close attention. The van rolled slowly through the gate, and parked next to a few similar looking vans next to the tall fence. Clarus opened the divider.

"You know what you're doing Prompto?" He asked sharply, "Just walk the perimeter, then walk in as if you never left. Do what you normally would have done as an MT. Blend in."

"Yes, sir." Prompto agreed stiffly. He sounded more like an MT than he had in months, which Ignis guessed was good for the mission, even if it broke his heart a little.

"We have eyes on you from all angles," Ignis ensured, showing Prompto a small screen he was holding. It showed what Prompto was seeing as the small camera was hooked over the side of his ear, "We'll make sure you don't run into any danger, okay?"

"Yes," Prompto nodded, "Okay."

"You've got this, Prompto," Ignis assured him, "I have complete faith in you. You'll be okay."

Prompto looked at Ignis with an expression that was far from a smile, but seemed a touch more confident. He nodded, and stepped out of the van. Clarus shut the divider, and he and Ignis turned their attention from Prompto to the small screen in front of them.

They watched through Prompto's eyes as he steadily walked to the building, sweeping the perimeter with his eyes to give them the best view possible. He passed a few MTs patrolling who seemed to pay him no mind. Ignis gasped when he got a look at their faces; as Prompto had told them a while back, without their helmets all MTs looked like... well they looked like Prompto. And as disturbing as it was in theory, it was nothing compared to seeing his friend's face staring back at him, on two separate bodies, dull and lifeless. Ignis shook his head and continued watching. Now was not the time to get overly emotional.

Nothing particularly eventful happened for about ten minutes, as they watched Prompto walk his way around the compound. He finished the circle, back to where he had started in front of the van, and made his way to the front door. He was stopped, however, by a pair of MT units, both wearing their masks and helmets, along with a man in white who appeared to be a scientist.

"Get a shot of his face," Clarus commanded, and Ignis took a screenshot on the small screen, saving it to cross reference later.

"What are you doing out here, level 2?" The scientist's voice sounded tinny coming from the small screen.

"Perimeter sweep, sir," Prompto responded. He didn't sound like himself. He sounded like a soldier. from the camera angle Ignis can tell his head is angled downward so he could barely see the scientist's face. The scientist cocked his head and stared Prompto down.

"What is your unit number?" He asked. Prompto hesitated for a second, apparently trying to remember the number he'd heard from the screen at the entrance.

"0595323...4... Yes. 05953234, sir." He finally responded. Ignis cringed. That sounded more like Prompto, and less like an MT unit. The scientist took a tablet from inside his jacket, and typed in some numbers. Prompto started to back away and the scientist's eyes widened.

"Apprehend this unit immediately," he ordered the two other MTs on either side of him, "This is the defective unit, the one who went missing before deactivation!"

The two units each grabbed an arm and wrenched hard. Ignis turned his view from the screen to the window where he could see the units manhandling Prompto toward the building.

"Clarus they're going to kill him," Ignis whispered sharply, "What do we do?" He didn't like how frantic he sounded, but he couldn't keep his voice steady.

"We'll intercede when we need to," Clarus replied, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Do you even have a plan to keep him safe?" Ignis asked desperately. Before Clarus could respond, Ignis heard Prompto cry over the small speaker. He looked out the window to see Prompto sweep the legs from one of the MT's holding him. His advantage was short lived, however as the other MT grabbed him by the back of the neck and shoved him to his knees. The first MT stood, and raised a sharp dagger like weapon that protruded from his gauntlet.

Before any of them made another move, Ignis was out of the van, running over to Prompto and summoning his daggers in a blaze of blue light. Prompto's eyes widened at the sudden change in events, and struggled out of the MT's grasp. Ignis used the first MT's brief moment of shock to his advantage and plunged a dagger in the vulnerable spot between the MTs armor plates. It made a terrible sound that Ignis ignored as he penetrated the thinner armor under the MT’s helmet, and tried so, so hard not to imagine Prompto’s face behind the mask as it fell to its knees, and landed face first on the concrete.

"What in Ifrit's hell--" The scientist scrambled to call for backup, and Prompto lunged at him, knocking his phone from his hands.

Ignis saw the remaining MT aim a heavy metal punch at Prompto's back, and Ignis put himself between them, blocking the punch with his dagger. The MT reared back, and went for Ignis this time, punching him square in the jaw. Knocked off balance, Ignis staggered back, but before he fell, the MT grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet.

He could vaguely hear Prompto scream something to him over the sound of blood coursing through his ears, but he couldn't breath, and he couldn't focus. He tried to summon his weapons again, but they were on the ground where they had dropped. His eyes darted from the MT holding him, down to Prompto, who was wrestling the scientist to the ground. _It seemed that these two were a fair fight_. Ignis gasped and scrabbled at the metal hand around his throat, but couldn't get it to move, and he panicked as the edges of his vision began to fade, and he couldn’t breath, _he couldn’t breath--_

But before he lost consciousness, he was thrown to the ground, gasping for breath and rolling to his side on the ground. The MT kicked him onto his back and stepped on his chest. It pressed down, glowing red eyes staring into his own. Ignis felt a tear trickle down the side of his face and he raggedly gasped for air, listening closely to the scrabbling fight to his side.

"Who are you? What is your purpose?" The MT asked in a voice that was almost familiar.

"You'll never get anything from me," Ignis spat hoarsely.

"A foolish choice," The MT replied ominously. He stepped off Ignis, who inhaled a large, painful breath before a metal clad hand grabbed him by his hair and forced him to stand in front of the unit before him. He heard a voice. Clarus yelled something and he saw blue light from the corner of his eye. And then he felt a sharp pain.

He looked down. The dagger he was earlier was embedded in his lower left abdomen. It hurt. He heard Clarus yell his name, closer this time, and distantly wondered if the crownsguard from the van had joined them. He wondered if Prompto was winning his fight. He wondered if Cor would be angry with him. This was the last thing he thought before everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

On Sunday afternoon, Cor drove as fast as he could back to Lucis. Of course he trusted Ignis, but this was the longest he’s gone without seeing Prompto since he met him, and he was anxious to see him again. It had been a long week. As he drove out of the mountains, his phone started going off with all the notifications he missed when he was out of service. That was to be expected, but his blood ran cold when he saw five voicemails from Ignis. He played the first one:

“Good morning Cor, this is Ignis. Scientia. I know you are out of range, but I thought I’d give you a try in case you find a spot of service... I’m calling to... well I can’t tell you exactly why I’m calling. Call Clarus when you get the chance. Okay. I hope to see you soon. Goodbye.”

That was ominous. Cor played the next one.

“Cor. It’s Ignis again. Really hoping I might catch you. Like I said, I can’t tell you what’s going on, but I think it might behoove you to return early from your trip, if you receive this message. It’s about Prompto. Obviously. Please call me back. Goodbye.”

Cor stepped on the gas, and played the next one. It was just a frustrated sigh. He played the next one.

“Hello Cor, it’s Ignis. I don’t know why I keep calling, I know you can’t answer. I don’t know what else to do. I’m sorry.”

“Good morning Cor! Just thought I’d give you one last try. We are headed out of town. To Niflheim. Not trying to upset you, I just could really use your input on some things, as mine is apparently not needed or welcome. But! It’s too late now, so... I’ll keep him safe. I promise.”

The voicemail ended just as Cor screeched to a halt in front of the citadel, got out and slammed the door, _parking violations be damned_. He stormed up the stairs and bumped into a surprised Noctis, almost knocking him over.

“Cor! I thought you’d be back today,” Cor ignored him and stalked into the building, “Hey, where’s Prompto and Iggy?!” Noctis called after him.

“Not with me. Is that what they told you? That they were with me?” He snapped at the young prince. Noctis looked startled.

“I... yeah? Wait so if they’re not with you then--” He was cut off when Cor spotted Lacertus, and grabbed the collar of his uniform.

“Prompto! Where is he?” He growled. Lacertus’ eyes widened.

“Room 306-B, Sir!” He replied quickly. Cor shoved him away and stormed off toward the room. 

“306... That’s the hospital wing!” Noctis cried, trying to keep up with Cor’s rapid pace, “Hey wait up!” 

When he got to the door, Cor stopped short, calming himself so he didn’t burst through and startle Prompto too much. He was working on being a calming presence in the kid’s life rather than just another thing to be afraid of. So he took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. 

His chest fluttered in relief at the sight of Prompto sitting at the side of a hospital bed rather than lying in it. His eyes were bloodshot, and he had a bruise on his cheek, but he looked mostly okay. He stood abruptly when Cor arrived, and Noctis came running after him. 

“Prompto! Thank the Six you’re okay!” Noct yelled giving him a quick hug, and a punch to the arm. His smile dropped completely, when he looked at the bed. Cor followed his gaze to see...

“ _Iggy?_ ” Noctis whispered, and ran to his advisor, gently brushing the light hair on his forehead to reveal some mottled bruising by his temple. Cor hardly recognized him, lying asleep in the bed. He didn’t have his glasses, and his eyes had dark circles underneath and he looked paler than usual. And he looked... small. So very, _incredibly small_. Cor took a step closer to the bed, but Prompto moved between him and the bed.

“He protected me,” Prompto said, his voice wobbly, “He said he would protect me and he protected me. Don’t be angry with him.” 

Cor grabbed Prompto by the shoulders and looked him in the eye, “I am not angry with Ignis, Prompto. Not at all,” He pulled Prompto in for a tight hug and breathed into his hair before asking, “You okay, kid?” 

Prompto only sniffled in response and hugged Cor back. Cor sighed and broke away from the hug. He looked down at Noct who held Ignis’ hand, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Prompto, what happened?” He asked, his voice timid in a way Cor had never heard. Before he could respond, the door slammed open, causing Prompto to jump and startling Ignis awake. 

“Noct, what the fuck! You can’t just run off whenever--” Gladio started, storming into the room, before taking it all in. He looked from Noct to Cor to Prompto down to the newly awakened Ignis, who was gasping for breath at the shock of sudden consciousness. 

“Oh shit.” He said softly. 

“Hey, it’s okay Iggy,” Noct said grabbing Ignis’ hands and sitting close, “It’s just me and Gladio. And Prompto. And Cor.”

At the mention of Cor, Ignis’ head shot up to stare at him, and if he didn’t look pathetic before, the look on Ignis face made Cor’s stomach tie in a knot. His blood shot eyes looked up at him with equal parts guilt and terror. Cor knelt down to eye level and put a hand gently on Ignis’ shoulder.

“Ignis, it’s okay. You’re okay, I’m not mad. Not at you. But I do need to know what happened.”

Ignis began to calm down, flinching as he took deep, painful breaths, and nodded.

“We--” he began, but his voice was so hoarse it was barely a whisper. He tried to clear his throat that triggered a fit of painful, full body coughs. Prompto stood away from the bed, unsure of what to do, and Cor took his spot, rubbing his hand up and down Ignis’ back. He took a deep stuttering breath and began to speak again but Cor stopped him.

“No Ignis, don’t try to talk. It’s okay,” Cor said and nodded to Prompto who stood at the foot of the hospital bed, “Kid, maybe you can fill us in.”

Gladio handed his water bottle to Ignis, then sat heavily on the plastic folding chair next to Prompto, staring at him expectantly. Prompto nodded. 

“Yes,” Prompto said, “They came the day after Cor left. The King and The one... and Clarus,” Cor tried to stay still but both Gladio and Noctis visibly stiffened and Ignis looked down at his hands. 

“They said we need to go to Niflheim. To the MT training facility. So they can learn. The king said I know more about the facility than anyone, but that’s not true. But he said...” Prompto trailed off, lost in thought, eyebrows knitted in concern.

“Keep going, kid,” Cor said tensely, “What happened after they visited?”

“Then... Ignis said we decline their proposal, and the... Clarus said we can’t, but I don’t think that’s how proposals work. So Ignis said he would come with me to keep me safe. Then I put on the MT armor and we went to the facility--”

“Fuck!” Cor yelled suddenly. He turned around and kicked the wall behind him, causing everyone to jump. He ran his hand over his face to neutralize his expression and turned back to Prompto, “Sorry about that. Keep going kid.”

“Yes. So we went to the facility and Ignis, Clarus, and the silent one waited in the vehicle. I had a camera and they watched me. I walked the perimeter so I could find out why MTs want to destroy their enemies. Even though I already know why. Because they are enemies. That’s why,” Prompto closed his eyes, and rubbed his forehead, trying to concentrate.

“But then I was stopped by a scientist. He was with two MT units. The scientist asked for my unit number and I told him. And he said I was defective and I was due for deactivation and they grabbed me and I tried to run and they were going to kill me and...” His voice became tight and wet and Cor wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but he was so mad. 

He was so _fucking mad_ that he was afraid if he approached Prompto he would think he was mad at him, and he was trying _so hard_ not to scare him any more. So he stayed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Nocits slowly stood and walked over to Prompto, and gave him an awkward side hug. It was enough to get Prompto to shed one large tear from each eye and take a big shaky breath. He scrubbed his face with the back of his hand and continued.

“I was afraid. That’s why I’m upset. But they didn’t kill me because Ignis came out of the vehicle. And Ignis fought the MTs and I fought the scientist.”

“Holy shit, Iggy, you took on two MTs?!” Noctis asked, a smile quickly flashing over his face.

“Ignis fought them and killed one, and it was admirable,” Prompto continued, voice still a bit tight, “But then the MT grabbed him and then... Ignis was hurt. He was hurt and then Clarus and the silent one came out of the vehicle and then they killed the other MT and the scientist and we made a tactical retreat.”

The room was silent for a moment as they all let the events Prompto described sink in. When Cor was ready to speak without screaming expletives, he sighed and looked down at Ignis.

“So, what kind of damage are we lookin’ at?” He asked Prompto.

“Ignis has a mild concussion, bruised larynx, two bruised ribs, one cracked, a stab wound to the lower abdomen along with several scrapes and lacerations.” Prompto replied clinically. Cor rubbed his hand down his face and put his other gently on Ignis’ shoulder.

“Shit kid, they really put you through the ringer, didn’t they?”

Ignis replied with a humorless smile and a shrug. 

“I’m confused though,” Noctis seemed to think out loud, “Because those injuries are pretty rough, but like, it’s nothing a few good potions and elixirs can’t fix, right?”

“Ah,” Ignis finally spoke, clearing his throat softly as not to trigger a painful coughing fit. When he spoke, it sounded raspy and broken, but at least there was something there.

“During the course of our... _escapade_ , I made some inadvisable decisions. I refused direct orders from the king, I questioned authority, I strayed from the trajectory of the mission. It was decided on my behalf that I should receive traditional medicine as opposed to potions, and the time I spend healing can be used to reflect upon my actions, and upon what a royal advisor would be correct to do in a similar scenario...” He trailed off, his voice shot from that much talking.

“Fuck me!” Cor spat as he started digging through his bag. 

“So you’re saying they’re withholding potions from you as a _punishment_? A punishment for _saving_ my _friend_?” Noctis asked, bristling. Ignis nodded, and Noct came around next to Ignis.

“Was it my dad, or his?” He asked softly, nodding over at Gladio who had been sitting silently this whole time, eyes fixed on the ground. Ignis blinked wetly and looked back down at his hands, “Ignis. Under whose order are you suffering?” 

Cor had to admit, he had never heard Noctis sound quite so much like a prince than this moment. He felt proud, as he pulled a potion out of his bag.

“ _It was... it was The Shield_ ,” Ignis rasped, and even Cor jumped when Gladio sprung up, sending his chair clattering behind him. He stormed out the door, and Cor could barely hear Ignis as he whispered, “ _Gladio...”_

“Don’t worry about him. He just needs to blow off some steam,” Cor said quietly placing the potion bottle into Ignis’ hands, “Here, take this. It won’t help as much as if you had taken it right away, but it’s something.”

Ignis hesitated for a moment.

“Iggy. Take it,” Noctis ordered, and Ignis unscrewed the bottle and drank it in small sips. He let out a shuddering sigh of relief and his eyes cleared up a bit. 

“Thank you, Marshal,” he still rasped, but his voice wasn’t quite as broken. 

“No, Thank you. Really. Thank you for what you did, You’re a good person Ignis.”

“Not to mention a good advisor,” Noctis interjected. Ignis looked confused and Noctis continued, “Like for real, please don’t learn anything from this ' _lesson'”_

“I hope that isn’t the attitude you employ for your studies,” Ignis said, and Noctis rolled his eyes, but it wasn’t subtle how pleased he was to hear Ignis getting back to his old self as he stifled a wry smile.

“I mean, Ignis, that as my advisor you did, like, the exact right thing. If ever do something as stupid and awful as what my dad and Clarus just did, please refuse. I will never punish you for refusing to do something, hells I’ll never punish you for anything Iggy! I can’t believe they would...” He trailed off for a moment and looked over at Prompto, then back at Ignis, “You’re my advisor. Not my dad’s, and not Clarus’. And you’re my friend, and I’m just... really thankful for you. I hope you know that.”

Ignis blushed, and smiled weakly at Noctis.

“I am too,” Prompto spoke up, “Thankful I mean. I’m thankful to you for protecting me and for being my friend. And for explaining things I don’t understand better than Cor and Noctis can. I feel affection for you.”

Ignis looked like he was about to cry when Cor stretched his back and made to leave.

“I’m gonna go make sure Gladio doesn’t kill his dad,” Cor told the others, the addressed Prompto, “I’ll be back in a little bit, kiddo, I’ve got to go have a conversation with Clarus.”

\----

Cor found Gladio and Clarus in a shouting match outside Clarus’ office. Clarus was standing still, while Gladio paced aggressively, glowering at his father.

“Gladiolus, you need to calm yourself, you don’t understand the political intricacies of the situation--”

“Political intricacies my ass, this is Ignis we’re talking about! And Prompto!” Gladio laughed harshly, “Like could you have chosen two sweeter more innocent dudes to be shitty to? It’s all about power to you--”

“As it should be for you! Power is the most important thing in a kingdom--”

“Oh is it? Not the residents of the kingdom but the power of the guys in charge? Because the way I see it--”

“The way you see it doesn’t matter if you are going to act like a petulant child--”

“CLARUS.” Cor stalked over to the royal shield. Clarus whipped around and glared as Cor stared him down, “You’ve got a lot of fucking nerve talking to him like that. You’ve got a lot of fucking nerve putting Ignis in that situation and punishing him for honoring a promise he made me,” Cor grabbed Clarus by the lapels, “And you’ve got a lot of fucking nerve fucking with my kid when I’m not here to protect him. If I ever hear you’ve come near Prompto when I’m not around again, I will beat the shit out of you. I’m not kidding. You got a problem, tell Regis to come see me.

“And by the way, congratulations on losing any trust the prince and his retinue had for you.” He shoved Clarus roughly, and gestured for Gladio to follow him which he did without question, glaring at his father as he left.

\----

When they returned to the room, Prompto and Noctis were speaking softly, and Ignis had fallen back asleep.

“On the bright side,” Noct said, “I think this is the most sleep Iggy has gotten in years.”

\----

Ten days later, Ignis was discharged from the hospital wing. He insisted on going back to his apartment, he had so much work to catch up on after all, but Prompto worried about how he would fare on his own, still weak from injuries and inactivity. Noctis and Gladio agreed that while Ignis would probably be fine, it wouldn’t hurt to have a few more days of supervision and rest. 

After a great deal of convincing, and one stubborn royal decree, Cor drove Ignis to his and Prompto’s house by the park. Gladio and Noctis invited themselves over for a sleepover, which Cor pretended to agree to begrudgingly. In reality, he was thrilled that Prompto was feeling up to spending time with friends, and and that Ignis had agreed to be taken care of for the night. 

When they arrived at the house, Gladio got Ignis settled on the couch. 

“So,” Ignis began, clapping his hands together, “What do you all want for dinner?”

“Igggyyyyyy,” Nocits groaned, “The whole point of this sleepover is for you not to have to do any work!”

“May I make dinner?” Prompto asked, then he turned to Noctis, “I learned to make ‘mushroom-and-barley’ and it tastes very good.”

“Don’t you know how to make anything else?” Noct asked, sticking out his tongue. Prompto thought for a moment.

“Leek-and-potato.”

“Ugh. you and your soups.”

The two boys retreated into the kitchen, talking about what food to make, and Ignis sat on the couch with Gladio and Cor, bewildered. 

“I think they’ve got it covered,” Cor said, “Your job for now is to relax.”

“I see,” Ignis said thoughtfully, “and what do you usually do when I’m cooking?”

“Relax!” Gladio repeated, pulling out his book and lounging back on the couch. Ignis sighed and readjusted on the couch, wincing and grabbing his side at the movement.

“Can I grab anything for you, Ignis? Water, or a book or anything?” Cor asked, taking tips from Ignis on attentive hosting. 

“I’m quite alright, but thank you,” Ignis looked down, then back up to Cor, “Marshal, I want you to know that I’m truly sorry for how out of hand things got when you were gone. I told you I’d keep Prompto safe, and I allowed him to be taken to the one place he never should have gone. I allowed him to be hurt, and for that, I sincerely apologize.”

Cor looked over at Gladio who rolled his eyes, then back to Ignis.

“Ignis, I don’t want to hear any more apologies from you. I mean that. Look at the state you’re in, and look at Prompto. You promised me you’d protect him with your life. I don’t know about you, but I didn’t think you’d actually have to. But you did. If anyone should apologize it’s me for putting you in this situation--”

“Marshal--”

“But I won’t. For now, let’s just blame Clarus and enjoy our evening.”

Ignis smiled warmly, and snuggled into the blanket on the couch. A bit later, Prompto and Noct brought out a steaming bowl of soup. Noctis looked annoyed and Prompto looked dismayed.

“So, I took some artistic liberties,” Said Noctis, handing Ignis the bowl. Cor craned his head to see the soup, which was really more or a sludge, brown and viscous. 

“The soup is incorrect,” said Prompto, “We did not follow instructions, and the water boiled too much and fell into the stove. We performed poorly at cooking the soup.”

“Yeah,”Noctis agreed, “We performed poorly at cooking the soup.”

Ignis looked down at the bowl in trepidation. 

“I’m sure it’s--” he was cut off when Gladio pulled out his phone and asked, 

“Iggy, where should I order takeout?”

“I’m sure we can just eat the soup,” He said, which was met by a scoff from Noct and an “ _I don’t think it’s advisable_ ” from Prompto.

“Ignis,” said Cor, “let us take care of you tonight.”

“I suppose I just don’t remember the last time I was quite so doted upon,” Ignis said with a blush.

“Well get used to it kid, because we’re not going anywhere. At least not tonight.” Cor smiled as Ignis finally started looking through take out places nearby on his phone. Noct and Prompto sat on either side of Ignis on the couch and started playing a game together on their phones and Gladio continued reading his romance novel. For once, they looked like a bunch of teenagers relaxing together, and while Cor knew it wouldn’t last long, and they’d soon be thrust back into a world none of them chose, one of monarchies and wars, at least tonight they were safe and happy, and at least they had each other.


End file.
